Inside Out: The Animated Crossover
A parodied crossover of Disney·Pixar's "Inside Out". Cast * Riley's Emotions are: *# Joy - Frankie Stein (Monster High) *# Disgust - Blaze The Cat (Sonic The Hedgehog) *# Fear - Luigi (Super Mario Bros.) *# Sadness - Ghoulia Yelps (Monster High) *# Anger - Knuckles The Echidna (Sonic The Hedgehog) * Mrs. Andersen's Emotions are: *# Joy '- Princess Atta (''Disney·Pixar's A Bug's Life) *# '''Disgust - Smurfette (The Smurfs) *# Fear - Nicole Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) *# Sadness - Abbey Bominable (Monster High) *# Anger - Rouge The Bat (Sonic The Hedgehog) * Mr. Andersen's Emotions are: *# Joy '- Tom the Cat (''Tom and Jerry) *# '''Disgust - Goofy (Disney's Mickey Mouse) *# Fear - Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) *# Sadness - Jerry the Mouse (Tom and Jerry) *# Anger - Dr. Eggman (Sonic The Hedgehog) * Riley Andersen - Apple White (Ever After High) * Mrs. Andersen - Elsa the Snow Queen (Disney's Frozen) * Mr. Andersen - Flynn Rider (Disney's Tangled) * Jordan - Daring Charming (Ever After High) * Jordan's Emotions are: *# Joy '- Miles "Tails" Prower (''Sonic The Hedgehog) *# '''Disgust - The Genie (Disney's Aladdin) *# Fear - Mickey Mouse (Disney's Mickey Mouse) *# Sadness - Holt Hyde (Monster High) *# Anger - Donald Duck (Disney's Mickey Mouse) * Bing Bong - SpongeBob SquarePants (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Rainbow unicorn - Trixie Lulamoon (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * The Forgetters are: *# Bobby '- Patrick Star (''SpongeBob SquarePants) *# '''Paula - Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Meg - Lilo Pelekai (Disney's Lilo & Stitch) * The Subconcious Guards: *# Frank '- Horace Horsecollar (''Disney's Mickey Mouse) *# '''Dave - Bonkers D. Bobcat (Disney's Bonkers) * Fritz - Ludwig Von Drake (Disney's Mickey Mouse) * Jangles The Clown - Pete (Disney's Mickey Mouse) * Jangles The Clown's Emotions are: *# Joy '- Heimlich (''Disney·Pixar's A Bug's Life) *# '''Disgust - Krusty The Clown (The Simpsons) *# Fear - Slim (Disney·Pixar's A Bug's Life) *# Sadness - Lumpy The Clown (Pixar's Red Dream) *# Anger - Francis (Disney·Pixar's A Bug's Life) Other cast * Baby Riley - Boo (Disney·Pixar's Monsters, Inc.) * Young Riley - Princess Sofia (Disney's Sofia the First) * The Brazilian Helicopter Pilot - Ken (Barbie/Disney·Pixar's Toy Story 3) * Mind Worker Cop Jake '- Good Cop/Bad Cop (''The Lego Movie) * '''The Dream Director - Princess Luna (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * The Thought Worker - Emmet (The Lego Movie) * The Imaginary Boyfriend - Jackson Jekyll (Monster High) * The Teacher - Miss Alordayne Grotke (Disney's Recess) * The Teacher's Emotions are: *#'Joy '- Minnie Mouse (Disney's Mickey Mouse) *#'Disgust' - Marge Simpson (The Simpsons) *#'Fear' - Daisy Duck (Disney's Mickey Mouse) *#'Sadness' - Mrs. Puff (SpongeBob SquarePants) *#'Anger' - Sunset Shimmer version (My Little Pony Equestria Girls) * The Pizza Delivery Bear - Yogi Bear (The Yogi Bear Show) * The Thought Train Conductor - Thomas the Tank Engine (Thomas & Friends) * The Male Abstract Thought Mind Worker - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies) * The Female Abstract Thought Mind Worker - Lola Bunny (Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies/Space Jam) * The male cloud - Brainy Smurf (The Smurfs) * The hockey game announcer in Mr. Andersen's mind - José Carioca (Disney's Saludos Amigos and Disney's The Three Caballeros) * A dead mouse - Waddle Dee (Kirby) * The TripleDent Gum singers - Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * The "no pants" girl in dream - Sonia The Hedgehog (Sonic Underground) * The Pizza Girl - Sam Sparks (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs) * The Pizza Girl's Emotions are: *#'Joy '- Venus McFlytrap (Monster High) *#'Disgust' - Twyla (Monster High) *#'Fear' - Rochelle Goyle (Monster High) *#'Sadness' - Lagoona Blue (Monster High) *#'Anger' - Robecca Steam (Monster High) * The Eye Shadow Girl - Violet Parr (Disney·Pixar's The Incredibles) * The Eye Shadow Girl's Emotions are: *# Joy '- Howleen Wolf (''Monster High) *# '''Disgust - Wyldstyle (The Lego Movie) *# Fear - Viperine Gorgon (Monster High) *# Sadness - Sally Acorn (Sonic The Hedgehog SatAM) *# Anger - Beemo (Adventure Time) * Gary the Bus Driver - Mordecai (Regular Show) * Gary the Bus Driver's Emotions are: *#'Joy '- Manic The Hedgehog (Sonic Underground) *#'Disgust' - Mortimer Mouse (Disney's Mickey Mouse) *#'Fear' - Silver The Hedgehog (Sonic The Hedgehog) *#'Sadness' - Heath Burns (Monster High) *#'Anger' - Shadow The Hedgehog (Sonic The Hedgehog) * The Dog - Pongo (Disney's One Hundred and One Dalmatians) * The Dog's Emotions are: *#'Joy '- Pluto (Disney's Mickey Mouse) *#'Disgust' - Slinky Dog (Disney·Pixar's Toy Story) *#'Fear' - Tyke The Puppy (Tom and Jerry) *#'Sadness' - Scooby-Doo (Scooby-Doo) *#'Anger' - Spike The Bulldog (Tom and Jerry) * The Cat - Figaro (Disney's Pinocchio and Disney's Mickey Mouse) * The Cat's Emotions are: *# Joy '- Danny the Cat (''Cats Don't Dance) *# '''Disgust - Thomas O'Malley (Disney's The Aristocats) *# Fear - Big The Cat (Sonic The Hedgehog) *# Sadness - Butch The Cat (Tom and Jerry) *# Anger - Scratchy (The Simpsons) Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoofs